Pensamientos
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Una serie de oneshots, desde el punto de vista de distintos personajes, sobre su situación durante la Segunda Guerra. Capi 3: Tonks. Tal vez era egoísta...pero por el momento, sería feliz. Solo por estar con vida.
1. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy.

Brisa. Soledad. Una calle polvosa y solitaria, donde casi no transitaba la gente. Y menos ahora, cuando todas las calles eran peligrosas. Y, ahí se encontraba él. Envuelto en una vieja y raída capa de viaje, que apenas y podía cubrirlo del viento que se levantaba y se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabello. De su platinado cabello.

Caminaba pesadamente, cómo quién no quiere llegar a su destino, y sin embargo; llegaría. Aún así, la cautela brillaba en sus ojos; mientras su mano derecha empuñaba, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la varita. Y, los miró. A la distancia primero. Después, paso a paso, se acercó.

En una casa, una familia comía plácidamente. Tranquilos. Sin imaginar el peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. "_Muggles_", pensó. Probablemente de los pocos que quedaban en la región. Los miró comer algún plato austero, nada muy elaborado, en silencio. Parecían felices, y los niños (un niño y una niña) tenían sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras.

Él también sonrió. Aunque su sonrisa era muy distinta. SI se hubiera visto al espejo en ese momento hubiera notado dolor, melancolía y arrepentimiento. Tal vez algo más. Que era eso?? Y por primera vez, lo aceptó. Ya se había dado cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado, de sus malas acciones y de las consecuencias que estás habían traído. Le dolía. Sí.

Y, admitió que sentía envidia. Envidia de aquellos niños que comían felices en su hogar. En su hogar. Algo que él nunca tuvo. Aún con un padre rico y poderoso. Aún con una madre hermosa y refinada. Aún con la casa más grande que se podía imaginar y los mejores juguetes. Aún con todos los lujos que sus padres le brindaban. Porque le faltó…cariño. Sí, un padre que se iba todo el día a "trabajar" y una madre que prefería verse al espejo o estar con sus amigas, para olvidarse de sus propias desgracias.

Pero no siempre fue así. Su madre lo quería. Él lo sabía. Y, él mismo, por orgullo o soberbia, la había ido apartando de su lado y haciendo su propio mundo. Hasta que ella, resignada, lo había aceptado y había seguido con su vida. Le dolía. Era una especie de nudo que sentía en la garganta y que pugnaba por salir.

Cuanto daría él por tener una familia como aquella! Daría su colección de escobas, daría todo su oro, daría su fama y reputación. Pero el hubiera no existe, y él, en esos momentos de su vida, sabía que jamás tendría una familia así.

Y luego…Harry. Sí, no congeniaba con él. Pero…porqué? Porque él había intentado ser su amigo! Sí, tal vez no fue de la mejor manera posible. Pero había hecho el intento, no? Y Harry le había dado la espalda. Le había demostrado que la amistad verdadera no toma en cuenta el dinero o la posición social, sino lo que hay dentro de cada quién. Y él se sentía tan vacío. Siempre lo había estado, pero hasta ahora se percataba de eso. El nudo en su garganta se estrechaba más mientras se negaba a seguir viendo por la ventana pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejarse de ahí. Sí el hubiera tenido unos verdaderos amigos! Alguien como…Weasley o Granger. Pero no los tuvo…o tal vez, no los supo ver. Que hubiera pasado si él, Draco Malfoy, se hubiera hecho amigo de ellos o de alguien más?? Su vida sería como era ahora??? Y Draco sabía la respuesta…No. No sería así. Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar pos sus mejillas.

Qué era lo que lo había llevado a esa forma de pensar y actuar tan tonta, por no decir, estúpida? Cómo había terminado en eso?? Cómo era posible que,, a sus 17 años, fue un prófugo de la justicia y de los mortífagos??? No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, nadie le prestaría ayuda. Estaba solo. Sin familia, sin amigos; sin el amor de aquella mujer que se lo brindaba incondicionalmente y que él, por creerse superior, lo rechazó. Era un tonto.

Se apartó de la ventana y empezó a seguir su camino. Sí quería llegar a tiempo aún le faltaba mucho por andar. No podía aparecerse, significaba mucho riesgo. Nada de magia. Se cruzó la capa sobre el delgado cuerpo, producto de las preocupaciones y de no comer adecuadamente. Cómo cambian las cosas y que giros inesperados da el destino. Quién se hubiera imaginado a Draco Malfoy en ese estado? Él, definitivamente, no. Sí lo que deseaba era ser famoso, tener una familia y ser reconocido por todo el mundo, había hecho las cosas terriblemente mal.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron. Y emprendió la marcha; tiritando de frío. Hasta que sintió un jalón en su ropa. Se giró, lentamente y con precaución, sin soltar la varita.

-Mi mamá te manda esto.- Una niña pequeña le devolvía la mirada, inocentemente; mientras le extendía un pequeño recipiente con comida. Él se limitó a mirarla.- Dijo que parecía que tenías hambre.

-Gra…gracias.- Draco se agachó y tomó el recipiente de manos de la niña.

-Es un largo camino, verdad?- La niña lo miró de manera interrogante.

-Sí, muy largo.

-Yo, cuando salgo, siempre llevo a Mel.- Le dijo la niña, mientras sacaba una muñeca.- Así, no me siento sola. Por cierto, me llamo Violet, y tú?

-Draco.- Draco seguía viendo a la niña.

-Draco…-La niña sonrió.- Suena como "dragón".

-…Sí…no lo había pensado.- No sabía a dónde iba esa conversación.- Bueno, Violet, debo irme, me falta mucho por caminar. Dale las gracias a tu mamá.- Draco se paró y siguió caminando.

-Oye.- Él se paró y se giró.- Llévate a Mel, así tu tampoco estarás solo.

La niña le dejó a Draco su muñeca y regresó corriendo a su casa, donde, seguramente, sus padres la esperaban ansiosos de saber porqué había tardado tanto. Draco tomó la muñeca y la miró. No era algo excepcional o demasiado caro. No era una muñeca nueva o hermosa. No era de marca. Pero, Draco la abrazó contra su pecho y sonrió.

Tal vez, no todo estuviera tan mal.


	2. Molly Weasley

**Molly Weasley.**

Tic-tac.

Sola. Sumida en un silencio espectral sólo roto por el sonido imaginario del funesto camino de la muerte. Empezaba a odiar ese reloj. Odiaba tenerlo en su casa y odiaba mirarlo a cada segundo, sólo para comprobar que las manecillas seguían en el mismo lugar. Pero más odiaba no poder evitar hacerlo.

Sola. Algunas manecillas se habían movido un poco hacia la derecha, señalando una posición que nunca jamás volvería a cambiar. Mientras las otras presagiaban desgracias. Como si su familia no tuviera ya demasiadas.

Tic-tac.

Sin sonido alguno. Ella ya empezaba a imaginar cómo el destino iba alcanzando uno a uno a su familia. No sabía cuántas veces había llorado. No sabía si tenía más lágrimas que derramar. No sabía de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Porque…tenía miedo. No por ella. Por ellos.

Tic-tac.

Se preparó un café. Incapaz de comer algo solido, pues su cuerpo rechazaba el alimento. Sentada en una mesa demasiado grande para una sola persona, mientras los miembros de su familia que aún quedaban en pie seguían luchando sin parar contra un mal de mil caras. Sin piedad.

Imaginaba las caras duras y determinadas que antaño eran inocentes y llenas de vida. Aquellos cuerpos que ella misma había engendrado y había visto crecer con el paso del tiempo. Al igual que había visto morir sus ilusiones y anhelos. Aún le dolía el pecho al recordar la partida de algunos de ellos. Demasiado pronto.

Tic-tac.

Y, no podía más. Ya no más. Algo la desgarraba por dentro mientras trataba en vano de creer que todo estaría bien. Ya nada estaría bien. Demasiadas perdidas. Demasiadas. Su mano temblaba al sostener la taza del café.

Tic-tac.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podrían soportar. Cuánto tiempo más les quedaría antes de convertirse sólo en recuerdos guardados dentro de un baúl. Y, regresaba su mirada a aquél odioso reloj que seguía marcando lo mismo. Ya no sabía si sentir alivio o si la tensión aumentaba cada vez más. Y, ya no quería saber.

Cómo odiaba ese reloj.

**Y bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi, espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar!!**


	3. Tonks

**Tonks**

Se dejó caer en el piso, sin importarle que tan frío o incomodo fuera. Suspiró mientras se apartaba un mechón rosa del rostro. Su pelo era un desastre. Mejor dicho, toda ella era un desastre. Respiró hondo mientras trataba de regresar su pulso a la normalidad y apretaba los ojos en lo que parecía un intento por cambiar su apariencia. No lo logró. Tal vez necesitaba calmarse un poco más.

Aún con los ojos cerrados sintió una mano extraña entre las suyas. No. Extraña no. Una mano familiar con un calor único que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo reconfortándola rápidamente. Él. Sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Y ahí estaba. Con vida. Cómo lo prometió. Y ella lo abrazó y escondió su cara en el dorso de él. Olía a sangre y a muerte…pero también a amor y a esperanza.

Tonks se despegó de aquél cuerpo que tantos sueños le brindaba y miró por encima del hombro de Lupin. La muerte se cernía sobre ellos. Había muchos cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar, mientras la sangre derramada teñía de rojo todo a su alrededor.

Y…a pesar de luchar contra algo que brotaba en su interior, a pesar de ser egoísta, a pesar del dolor de otras personas que en ese momento luchaban por seguir a flote o reconstruir sus vidas, ella sonrió. Sonrió y se sintió feliz. Feliz de estar con vida. Feliz de no ser un cuerpo inerte más. Feliz de aún poseer sus sueños. Feliz de estar al lado del hombre que la amaba y tener un futuro por delante.

Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que era egoísta. Sabía que lo lamentaría más tarde, cuando en sueños, los espectros de aquellos que habían perecido en batalla se le aparecieran. Siempre lo hacían. Siempre le susurraban cosas al oído. Siempre recordaba lo peor de cada escena, aún cuando no estaba segura de haberlo vivido. Y siempre, siempre, despertaba sobresaltada y agitada. Asustada. Aterrada. Arrepentida de haber participado en algo que nunca debió pasar.

Aún le dolía tener que levantar la varita. Y pronunciar aquellas palabras que quería borrar por siempre de su vocabulario. No usarlas jamás y dejar que se perdieran en la inmensa oscuridad de los pensamientos más profundos. Pero no sería así. Regresarían. Cómo siempre.

Y, ahí estaba, sonriendo. Recordando que, a veces, la vida es bella. A veces, aún cuando todo marcha mal, hay algo porque reír y porqué luchar. Porque siempre hay un futuro.

Y ahí estaba. Sonriendo. Siendo feliz, aunque esa felicidad solo fuera por un instante. Por cinco minutos. O sólo fuera un sueño.

Lupin la miró a los ojos y sonrió también. Seguramente pensaba lo mismo. Y seguramente, se arrepentiría después. Claro que él era más fuerte. Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto. Sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado y lleno de amor y, por qué no, de lujuria y de pasión. Lo terminarían más tarde, en un lugar más seguro y reconfortante.

Platicarían e imaginarían su futuro no muy lejano, cuando todo fuera más fácil, cuando la vida se viera de un color diferente y la alegría fuera algo cotidiano nuevamente. Tomarían una taza de chocolate humeante y reirían.

Sí, tal vez era egoísta. Pero, por el momento, se permitiría ser feliz. Sólo por estar con el hombre a quien amaba. Sólo por tener un futuro. Sólo por estar con vida.


End file.
